Dear Diary
by sesshomarucrush
Summary: Alternating chapters between Rin and Sesshomaru about their lives. Read and Review! *Warning First chapter is short*
1. Rin's Intro

Dear diary,

A new kid came to school today. He doesn't seem to talk very much and he doesn't seem to want many friends. He usually hangs out with this lower classman. Jaken… that was his name right? But that doesn't stop his new fan club from having lunch with him, stalking him to his classes, filling his locker with goodies and treats, looking at him with goo-goo eyes, and worst of all they would let anyone get close to him.

Not that I like him or anything it's just that I think it would be nice to get to know him. I mean I wasn't mesmerized by his smile that he gave me in 3rd period at 10:46 am. I'm not _hypnotized_ by his cold stare that he seems to give everyone. His beautiful white locks that seem silky soft…

I just want to at least get close enough to be his friend, which would make me really happy.

Your Soon To Be Crushing Friend,

_ Rin_

* * *

_WOW! Short chapter right dont worry! Next chapter will be long...er I promise :)  
_


	2. Sesshomaru's Intro

Entry 1

Day 1 of school

Dear Journal,

It was my first day at the new high school. Phoenix High. The Phoenix, a mysterious and captivating mythological bird. But not only is the bird mysterious, but so is the students of the school. As soon as I walked through the wooden door of the classroom I was instantly swarmed by teenage girls.

I'd never thought I'd be so glad to see a teacher. As I took my seat I noticed that some of the desks (particularly the ones that girls were sitting at) were shifted next to me. I gladly ignored this and focused on my studies.

Girls keep following me everywhere. I know of every guy's 'dream' is to be surrounded by girls, but to be followed into the bathroom and even to my motorcycle is a little too much.

There was one girl that did happen to catch my eye in 3rd period. What was her name? It started with a… I… forgot her name completely. I'll call her Miss X until I realize what her name is.

Anyway; I had dropped my pencil and before my crazy depraved fan girls could get to it Miss X picked it up. She handed it to me with the most elegant grace. I looked up as she handed me and the pencil and smiled.

I think I regret doing that because she instantly blushed and went back to her desk. Maybe she'll be a new addition to the fan club.

After meeting up with Jaken...

Oh wait I never told you about Jaken. He's just an old friend from Thunderbird Middle School. He was depressed that I was moving and going to a new school that he practically begged his parents (after begging mine not to move) to go with me and they allowed it, spoiled brat abusing his parents like that.

After meeting up after school with Jaken I opened my locker to be flooded with cookies and treats. I watched in awe as the goodies fell unto a pile on the ground as a nearby fan girl giggled and squealed. It was too much I couldn't ride my bike back home. I had to walk it home.

I guess overall I had an okay day. My main goal here is to try and make friends. So wish me luck.

Friendless (Minus Jaken…I guess) Friend,

_ Sesshomaru_

* * *

**This was longer right? Anyway I'll try to update at least once a week :) You might even get to a third chapter by the end of this week. Plus i have a report due Monday and i haven even started! ACK!  
**

**Review please. If you don't I'll cry! Ok maybe i won't, but I'll be like mad.  
**

**Question: (If you listen to this artist) What is your favorite My Chemical Romance (MCR) song? Possible appearance in the next chapter, but hurry and review  
**


	3. Rin's Week

Dear Diary,

Yo! OMHG (short for Oh My Hot Guy)! My crush and I got paired up for science partners today. I have yet to learn his name so for now I'll call him….hmm… Mr. X

We had an amazing time learning about light bulbs and how to make them light up. I can't wait to see sparks fly! Ok that was funny! Sparks fly! Because… you know what forget it!

I actually got the courage to invite him to eat with Sango, Kagome, and me. Before he could even answer those dang fan girls pulled him away. They even had the nerve to give me an evil glare.

I heard a rumor that Mr. X is going to sign up for some sports, but even if he does I have a plan to get closer to him if he does that.

But I wonder how I am going to get past those annoying fan girls that follow him everywhere! But wish me luck!

Later on Kagome and Sango were badgering me about Me.X, I hope they don't embarrass me in front of him. Those two had the nerve to ask him if we were dating! Can you believe that!? I was so embarrassed. But good thing he was cool about it. He just walked (or rather got pulled) away. Curtsey of his fangirls.

Mr. X is very nice to me. Before he would just give me glares here and there, but now he actually talks to me and once smiled!

But I wonder if he likes me back, if he doesn't…oh Ra. Well, I won't think about that now, but now I got competition for him.

I'll work hard!

_From The Love-Struck Friend,_

_ Rin _

* * *

**Me: Another Chapter...**

**R and S: But you just updated a few days ago!  
**

**Me: Well Im going to be updating more frequently!**

**R: So that means Review. **

**Me: Actually ****i was going to post this on saturday, but i changed my mind since I have a soccer game... oh wait soccer games!  
**

**R&S: Anyway review:)  
**

**S: Next chapter is me. Sesshomaru  
**


	4. Sesshomaru's Week

Entry 2

Into the first week

Dear Journal,

Wow; it's only my first week and I already have fan girls and I guess a few friends. Some of the sports teams and clubs wanted me to join them. So far I have request from the basketball, football, track, and soccer teams. I actually want to join all of them. They don't really have intertwining schedules. Basketball ends around the second week of soccer so I don't miss that much. Football is way earlier than any of them. The only real problem is track and soccer, but I think I can handle it.

So I signed up for football and you wouldn't believe how many girls fainted that day. Like 20 of them! Ok I'm lying it was more like 4 or 5, but that's got to be a record at this school or something.

I haven't seen Miss X around much, but whenever I do she is either at our new assigned seat at science, across the room in math, or trying to invite me to lunch.

Actually there's a funny story in science. Well we kind of accidently made a stink bomb. We hid it from the teacher before she could see, but we still have it. We made a plan to set it off in her class if Mrs. Tale (teacher's name) ever gave us a pop quiz or anything.

It was actually her idea. I laughed and said "What if we get caught?" She blushed. "I wouldn't mind getting detention with you…" She replied quietly as her gaze was fixated on me.

Miss X never fails to amaze me. Quite an amazing girl. I think I might take that invitation to sit with her and her friends. After all they look like amusing people as well.

Actually I was invited to a party next week. I don't know if Miss X is invited though, but if she isn't; I guess I can't ask someone else to go with me. Though the image of her in a dress would be a view. I really have to get closer to her.

Well I have to go to the shop and get some tune up for bike and I have to go to a MCR concert with a special friend of mine I can't wait till I hear my favorite songs Mama and Na Na Na.

Has the Bike but Needs the Girl,

_Sesshomaru_

* * *

**Yawn...**

**Sorry i didn't really feel like moving the signature over. I have school tomorrow wish me luck. I'm really tired. Here chapter 4. So much shopping for school supplies... Nighty Nighty**_**  
**_

**Next chapter soonish:)  
**


	5. Lunch Date?

Dear Diary,

Well it's raining right now and I kind of feel like splashing in a puddle… Anyway I found out Mr. X's name. It's Sesshomaru! Took me a while, but it was necessary because I am now a cheerleader! Well it's not that I can get on the teams he's on. I was kind of nervous at first, but Kagome and Sango joined up with me too. The head cheerleader is kind of mad at me though. Not only did I get on the team, but I took here spot on top of the pyramid in the routines we do.

Sesshomaru and I got to eat lunch together. I beat you're wondering where were all the fan girls, but when I found Sesshomaru his fan girls were nowhere in sight. I guess he ditched them or something. Anyway I found him outside eating by himself. I walked up to him and waved hello. Then he invited me to sit with him. Joy exploded inside of me trying to escape. I held it back and said "Ok. Sure."

We talked about all the sports and the classes we take and such. After about ten minutes of eating and talking. He stood up and grabbed his bag and left abruptly. I almost called out his name, but then his fan girls came running out the school almost trampling me to death. After they cleared out I spotted Kagome and Sango signaling me to come over to the door they were standing at. The bombarded me with question. Only few asking if I was ok or not.

At the end of school spotted Sesshomaru leaving on his bike. At the time it was raining. He looked like he was about to offer me a ride, but some of his fan girls started to run to him. He immediately got on his bike and drove away.

_Getting closer :),_

_Rin_

* * *

**Arrg finished the chapter, but it's not that long. Rin's chapter arent really that long compared to Sesshy's though. **_  
_

**Well I'll try to get in at least 2 more chapters before the months over.  
**

**Love 101 chapter coming soon  
**

**After i finished Love 101 I have to pick another story to finish either  
**

**(1) Killing Princess Rin  
**

**(2) New Beginnings  
**

**(3) Trapped in a Book  
**

**Comment and tell me which one, but i will be finishing all of them  
**

* * *

**Depending on when you read the thing below this  
**

* * *

_Moment of silence for those lost in 9/11_**  
**


End file.
